Pokemon World: Alpha
by SillyMe05
Summary: The human population infested the world with war and greed causing Mother Earth to supply the animals with powers beyond our comprehension. Now the survivors of the day referred to as "The end of the world" Must find a new way of life that preserves the World of its natural color.


This is my version of the world we know as the Pokémon world. But this is many years before it even possessed the technology to store and capture wild Pokémon. The time before the term Pocket Monsters even came into play. Evolution between species is birthed threw age rather than experience.

 **Pokémon World:**

 **Alpha**

[1]

Micheal was his name and he was the best student in his class. Everyone was sure if there was anyone who could make it outside the boarders of their town, it was him. Although there had been a hand full to leave the security of their homes, non have returned. Nor any reports of their travels. But that wasn't uncommon. Vast and treacherous, the world was notorious for its deadly lands. Mother earth herself refusing to stand idol while man-kind ripped her of life,she took her own course and supplied the animals that inhabited the world with powers and abilities no man could tame.

It has been almost 8 decades since that horrid day and little is still known of this new world. Food and supplies are scares but the villagers had manage what they could. But they knew that they had to brave the harsh lands for any hope to survive many more years to come.

Micheal was 17 and had been training in the only way that the people knew. Breeding, raising, and training, still yet loyal, animals to fight off the wild ones. He had been learning as much as he could since he had been but a child of 7. Now ready to begin his journey he gathers supplies for his travels to New Shyper, the nearest town. Two days away if traveled by foot. Supplies were scares and hard to come by that Micheal was limited to what had been donated by the town; Two meals and a bottle of water.

"Please don't go." Cried a young girl as she wiped her tears with her tattered pink dress.

"I will be back. I promise."

With a hug and a kiss goodbye he left her care to his uncle.

His eyes moistened at the site of his little sister Karen crying as if it were his very own funeral. It may have well been. For he knew the odds of him seeing her, or his village again, were not in his favor.

The sun swept across the sky and soon mid day lite the plains unmasking all. The Earth had once again flourished with tall trees and plants of all kinds. The sounds of birds and other unimaginable beasts filled the air like a symphony of eerie beauty. Micheal would at times loose himself as he began to reminisce of his home town. The sound of the stream that flowed through the east side of town was his favorite spot. It was the very spot he meet Sherry, his partner. Sherry was of a tadpole like species with a black and white swirl on its stomach. These frog like creatures were very common in the land and severed of great resource for his people. When Micheal first layed eyes on Sherry, she was short and round with two stumpy feet. Her biggest trait was her large tail that was best used for swimming. She was very clumsy on land, but over the years she slowly sprouted arms and her tail is almost gone. Sherry's skin was moist and soft which gave it advantage in combat. But would cause issue when inflicting damage. Her delicate skin would bruise and tear faster with every deadly blow her broad arms would deliver. Micheal eventually equipped his partner with padded white gloves to protect Sherry from any further damage.

Through out most of the morning it had been quiet. Micheal had laid low in hopes of avoiding all kinds of attention. The last thing he needed was a wild creature attacking him. But now with the sun high in the mid sky, he was in plain view. As were most of the animals. Every time he sensed a creature near by he remained silent and vigilant. At the distance he would observe the creatures, in hopes of learning their habits. The majority of birds and small creatures seemed rather calm. Never bothering a soul. As the deer once did so long ago. Micheal softly gazed at Sherry. Strong and ready she marched along side her companion. He knew it was time for a moments rest.

"We should eat something soon Sherry." He spoke.

Both friends began to walk along the edge of the trail searching for a good place to rest. Sherry's strong arms reached over to a fallen tree and calmly placed it beside Micheal.

"Thanks Sherry. We should rest our feet. It has been a long morning."

Michael crunched at his nutritious treat with dead eyes. Never blinking. Sherry watched her friend with sadness as she knew that the thought of leaving Karen behind was the most difficult thing Micheal has done. For Micheal and Karen had lost both their parents when they were still young. Their father died when Micheal was 5. His mother was still pregnant with Karen at that time.

A small bunch of wild mutated like rodent attacked the town many years ago. The villagers referred the creatures as Nido's; as in the needle like fur that surrounded its body. The word Nido also referred to its poisons nature. The attack killed 3 people, Micheal's father being one of them. At the time the poisons were still unknown so there was no vaccines to counter it. And their mother died a few months after giving birth to Karen. She developed an illness and the lack of medicines eventually took her life as well.

Snap!

The sound of crunching twigs alerted both Micheal and Sherry to a quiet pause. The two listened carefully as they waited for whatever was behind the bushes to emerge. A faint growl purred like the leaves on a warm sunny breeze. Although it was but a whisper, the hairs on Micheal's neck trembled. "Sherry?" Micheal spoke softly.

Peeking at her with the corner of his eyes making sure she stood near.

Two small rat's fell from the sheltered bushes as they tumbled about playing. Micheal exhaled in relief as he gazed in a silent chuckle. The sight of the bucked toothed rats playing with out fear of his presence brought joy to him.

THRALMMM! The shreching roar of a wild monkey like creature startled Micheal as it jumped from behind violently scratching about. With out any hesitation Sherry quickly took a hold of the monkey detaching it from young Micheal's back. Releasing it against a firmly planted tree.

"Sherry, Get ready!" Micheal said in a shaky voice as he attempted to catch his breath.

Sherry's eyes soon focused on the monkey as it slammed its two fits together preparing for battle.


End file.
